Amy in the Middle
by Samsal
Summary: Everything was fine...until she came around...Shawn is dating a girl named Amy and Gus feels that she is coming between him and his best friend. Will Amy be the end of them? slight Yaoi Read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or its wonderful characters but I own the plot.

I dont know if i did it right, but this story was to show how time meant two different things to the main character...I hope I got it right, besides it needs more Shawn and Gus fics here. So read and review okay =)

**Amy in the middle**

Shawn had a date with a girl named Amy, he'd told Gus about it for five times already and typically it was one of the few times that his dark friend actually cared. Not that Gus didn't care about Shawn; he just didn't care about Shawn with other people.

This one, his friend had said loved pineapples as much as he did, not that Gus gave a damn, but we did pretend too.

Shawn had another date with a girl named Amy. Still Gus didn't care, although this time she'd even come by the office first to meet Gus. He smiled and shook her hand like he cared to meet her, but he didn't. By the end of the week, she'd be just a face he'd glanced at once, and a girl that Shawn dated once.

Shawn had yet another date with a girl named Amy, then another, and another, and another. Before you know it, Shawn had been dating Amy for more than 2 months and for the first time, Gus was truly worried.

Now it was the day before said Psychic and his Pharmaceutical partner started up Psych and yet again, the fake psychic had a date with Amy.

Gus as usual didn't say anything but he knew Shawn would stop by at his place at twelve o' clock exactly, so that they could spend the entire day together. He'd spend the night and leave the morning after…if his best friend could get him out.

He glanced at the clock, 11:45Pm. Okay that wasn't that bad, Shawn would be here soon and he could pretend that he had been sleeping and that he was annoyed, but he'd be relieved.

So he waited, 11:55Pm. Just a little while longer and he'd be here smiling and carrying a pineapple. Gus waited some more, a little anxious now. He'd come as soon as the clock struck twelve and then Gus would know that he'd care.

11:59Pm, one more minute and he'd be herewith a pineapple and a bunch of 80's DVD's. One more minute and Gus would know that he cared.

12 o' clock

12:01 Pm

12:02 Pm

12:03 Pm

12:04 Pm

12:05 Pm

The doorbell rings.

Like a zombie, he slowly walks to it, feeling as if he'd lost his best friend, maybe more.

"Hey magic head!" Shawn pushes past his friend, closing the door behind him. "Don't tell me you forgot what day it is."

"You're late," was the response he got.

"Come on Gus, don't be a pineapple stealer, it's not like you were waiting."

"I was."

"Come again,"

"I was, I always am. Every year I stay up for you so we could have this stupid tradition, Shawn, but do u notice? I guess not! Tonight meant so much to me Shawn, so much and you're late!"

"Dude, I was only late by like five minutes."

"You're never late! Suddenly this girl comes around and it's like I'm not there, but I know now, she means more to you then I do."

"Gus what are you talking about?"

"Listen Shawn, you need to leave."

"Wait Gus, I brought a pineapple, everything will be alright."

"No, believe it or not, you can't solve everything with a pineapple."

"Since when?"

Since you didn't care enough to be on time, since you didn't even realise that I…I…what it meant. I love you, Shawn. I mean I loved you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Dude…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well…"

"Look it doesn't matter, at least not anymore. Nothing you can say could make me change my mind; you need to leave and starting from now I am taking an indefinite leave from Psych."

Gus walked Shawn to the door, they both looked at it then it was opened and the latter stepped outside.

"Goodbye Shawn." Gus closed the door and leant against it. He took a breath, his first breath without his best friend. He wasn't sure he liked how it felt. He took another, but it only made him feel worse, empty.

A few seconds later, he heard a knock on his door. He turned around and opened it. Shawn stood outside with the pineapple still in his hand. He took one step inside and then did two things that his partner never thought he'd do. He dropped the pineapple and he kissed him long and hard.

Gus pushed against his chest, trying to push Shawn away, but he felt his hands being pushed up and pinned to the wall.

Soon Shawn pulled back, his arms now resting on Gus' shoulders, "I was late because I broke up with Amy tonight, she tried to make me choose between you and her. Said something about the way you looked at me. When she realised that she couldn't win against you, she kinda ran over my bike…twice. I was late because…well I had to walk here."

"Shawn…I…am…so…"

"It's okay, I understand, but now if you want, we have a shitload of 80's movies to watch."

Gus smiled before he answered, "Well let's get to it."

Shawn leaned in close to Gus kissing him again, this time without resistance. Listen Gus, I'm sorry it took some girl trying to make me choose between you and her for me to realise how I felt, guess I am not a pretty good Psychic after all." He laughed and took his friends hand pulling him towards the living room. He turned towards Gus again, smiling. "Oh and just so you know, I love you too."

**READ AND REVIEW =D**


End file.
